


extraordinary

by muni_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my first anime fic!! ive been into anime for a while, originally for a zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muni_writes/pseuds/muni_writes
Summary: Yachi Hitoka thought she was destined to be in the background. When she finds out an important detail about her crushes, she realizes that maybe she could be extraordinary.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Haikyuu Superhero Zine.

Yachi Hitoka expected her high school life to continue to be ordinary. After all, Yachi accepted being the Townsperson B, even though she wondered in the back of her head if she could really stand out. Besides, drawing attention to herself would only shine a spotlight on her nerves, her tendency to want to run away from even mildly uncomfortable situations, and literally anything else about her.    
  
But Yachi's opportunity to stand out wouldn't be a smooth transition, something she could ease into, analyze and truly understand. Instead, it came in the form of an unlikely pair that would change her life in many different ways.    
  
It all started with volleyball. If you asked Yachi back in junior high if she would get involved in sports, she would probably shake her head furiously and maybe try to sit as far away as possible from you. But when seeing Hinata's passion for the sport, when he inspired her to look for what she wanted to do, she couldn't say no.   
  
So that was how Yachi found a team that she felt like she belonged with. With every practice, every trip with the team, with every burning victory and crushing loss, Yachi learned a lot. She learned about not only the sport and how it worked (and how much work the team put into every single move) but how to be courageous, to connect with others, and to feel at home.   
  
After half a year passed, Yachi would still never forget how lucky she was. Even though everyone had their bad days, she felt like she was with people who understood her and cared.    
  
That was also the time she found out something she thought would never happen, involving someone - no, people - she knew.

  
Yachi was going home one evening after an especially long practice, as the team was preparing for a major game. After doing some of the last bit of cleaning up and meeting with the coach and Shimizu, Yachi was ready to go home and collapse on to her bed. But, because she was way too shy and considerate to be dropped off (even though Shimizu insisted), she was walking her way back home.   
  
Her walk home was peacefully quiet after a noisy day, and the sunset was especially beautiful; a beautiful blend of purples, blues, oranges and reds bathed Yachi with a warm light. Yachi never felt so serene, and her thoughts finally took a break from jumping around in her mind and making her worry about absolutely everything.   
  
Of course, nothing like that could last forever, so it shouldn't have been much of a surprise that a loud crash would interrupt her mind's silence and make her almost run away from the area and towards her house.   
  
Well, she would if she didn't see a person throwing - wait, is that  _ fire  _ \- around, causing chaos and making people bump into each other in an attempt to escape the villain attack. Yachi's route home usually isn't attacked, as most of the attacks she hears about are just on the outskirts of the town, on its way to bigger areas in the prefecture. It wasn’t like many people had powers, so attacks like these are not common, but especially dangerous. Because of this, Yachi never directly experienced a villain attack, so seeing nearby trees burning was not what she wanted to see in any lifetime.   
  
Yachi tried to follow the crowd that was going in her home's direction, but her being small did not help her when she continuously stumbled and almost tripped from the pushing and shoving. She was in the middle of a flood of nerves, anxiety, and calls for help. The town’s native superheroes needed to come before everyone and everything fell apart.

And soon enough, the heroes did come, though Yachi only saw a glimpse.

Yachi didn't know when it happened, but she eventually found herself on the floor, unsure of where she fell. As she was struggling to get up, she darted her sight to her side where she saw a fireball speeding in her direction.   
  
Yachi could hear her heartbeat going rapid in panic, and cursed her legs and her arms for not pulling herself up quicker. Was she going to die here? Did her life mean anything, did she do enough to accept its untimely end? Or was she going to get burned and feel more pain at that moment than she did in her entire life? Yachi found her eyes shut, and braced herself for the pain.   
  
That would be how it happened, if she didn't feel herself being scooped up easily and held as if she was precious and to be protected. She could recognize those arms from anywhere. The way the arms would hug her when she would get their owner their favorite food, how they would lazily drape themselves over her shoulder when they studied together, how they reminded her of one of the two pairs of arms she would want to be hugged by forever.   
  
Yachi opened her eyes and found herself lost in Hinata's.

Wait, Hinata saved her? Yachi also made the mistake of looking down, and she realized just how high up she was, but how? Yachi looked back at Hinata to take in that he was wearing a mask, one just like the Crow she would hear about on the news. He ascended at a location a bit farther from the attack and laid her on a nearby park bench, delicately as if she needed to be protected at any cost. Yachi didn’t know how to feel about that, knowing that he repeatedly put his life on the line to protect his people as the Crow. 

Yachi saw the Crow get ready to rejoin the fight, when his fellow hero Raven King appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Raven whispered to the Crow, just quiet enough for Yachi to struggle to hear it, but he was close enough for Yachi to see his face better.

His mask was dark, enough for the colour of his irises to only slightly peek through. Those blue eyes, the deep sea that Yachi would gladly submerge in, the ones she would give anything for. That hero was Kageyama. Both of Yachi's crushes are heroes. The ones that regularly risk themselves for the town, with their powers and their drive to protect.

Eventually, after reassuring Yachi that she would be okay, and that the threat was taken care of, the hero duo took their leave, and Yachi had to find her way home, her new knowledge weighing heavily on her.

“Yachi, you know?”

During one of the trio's study sessions, where Yachi continues to face the fact that their textbooks just don't help everyone's learning styles and abilities, she told Kageyama and Hinata about how she figured out that they were the Crow and Raven King. 

She nodded as she continued to write out some notes. “When you saved me a couple of days ago, I recognized you.”

There was a lighter atmosphere at first, where Kageyama and Hinata bickered about whether or not they were actually any good at disguising (“I told you we should have better masks!” “I don't know about you, but I need to see”), until Yachi voiced her worries. “Do you guys ever get hurt?”

The two of them almost froze, letting what Yachi asked sink in. “We try not to, but we do get hurt sometimes,” Kageyama replied. 

“You don’t have to worry about us, we’re strong!” Hinata exclaimed, and Yachi felt a little better knowing that they don't want her to worry.

A little while after the trio’s conversation, Yachi noticed something kind of strange. Even though she didn't see the Crow and the King in action that often, she could still see Hinata and Kageyama use their powers. Yachi later found out that even though the rest of the team already knew about their hero identities, it was an unusual event to see even one of them showing off so blatantly.

It now became commonplace that whenever Yachi couldn't reach something on a high shelf, Hinata would raise himself into the air to retrieve it for her, or whenever she hung out with Kageyama, he would tell her about his and Hinata's latest exploits and display the powers that he adopted from the latest villain, at least until a new one came along. Yachi appreciated that, as they also seemed to be hanging out with her more often than they already did. It got her flustered quite a bit as well, and Hinata sometimes pointed that out while they were together.

But that didn’t change how it was always a thing that the super duo showed off for each other, and how obviously in love they were. They had a history, and a connection that Yachi wished that she could understand. At this point, everyone on the team started to count their days until the oddball duo became a couple, knowing that they’d be even more of a handful. Even with Yachi getting her hopes up a little, she still knew that they probably would go for each other, and she didn’t need to be part of it.

However, Yachi could tell that there was something that the other team members, people like Shimizu, already knew that she didn't. During one particular practice, while Yachi was putting away some of the extra volleyballs with Shimizu, the older girl said something during their conversation that made Yachi think. “Those two must be more fond of you than I thought, if you noticed how they've been acting recently.”

“Fond?” Yachi didn't know if she would use that word; even though she crushed on the pair pretty hard, she didn't expect that back at all. But to hear it from Shimizu's mouth? It seemed less like she was saying it to make Yachi feel better, but like it was as clear as night and day.

The two managers continued to chat until their duties dwindled down and the time left for practice started to trickle away. Soon enough, Yachi was packing her things and getting ready to go home. However, when she was about to leave, she was met with the ball of sunshine.

“Yachi, do you need me to walk home with you? It's getting late,” Hinata asked. The sunset was shining on him at a really nice angle and made him look like he was glowing, and Yachi was feeling breathless. Before she did get her ability to speak back, Kageyama had caught up to them, asserting that he wanted to be part of it. Her speech left her even longer, as she basked in the glow of her crushes. In the end, Yachi soundlessly agreed, and the trio set out to walk home.

For a part of the journey, both of the boys seemed lost in thought, occasionally looking at the other, as if they were talking through telepathy. Yachi felt like something was going on, but she couldn't really lay a finger on what was off.

But eventually, she heard them talking softly over her head, about how it wasn't even Valentine's day yet, and a date, and Yachi could feel her heart sinking to her feet. They weren't talking loudly because they were planning on either asking someone else out or a date between them. She would have accepted it regardless, because she would rather them be happy than anything else, but it still gave her a bad feeling.

All of a sudden, Yachi was forced out of her thoughts, as the super duo came to a stop before her house. Yachi was started to feel down, and it took a moment to recognize where she was, even though she lived in the same area all her life. 

“You know what, Bakageyama? We can tell her right now!” Hinata exclaimed. Yachi just wanted to go to her house, but she found herself glued to her place, listening to what they have to say.

“But I don’t have the roses yet, why would I do that?” Kageyama reacted, then glanced to the side. Yachi could tell that neither of the boys noticed that she was there until that moment, when Yachi decided to suck it up and interject.

“Who are you confessing to?” 

Yachi then internally winced at herself for sounding so forceful, but the two pairs of intense stares aimed at her made her panic instead. “Wait, I don’t want to sound mean, but I support you guys in whatever you do and whoever you date, even though it may hurt a little ‘cause I like you both, but-”   
  


“Yachi, you like us?” Hinata interrupted, and Yachi realised in mortification that she said all of that out loud. She then looked up to see Hinata’s complexion as deep a scarlet as Nekoma’s uniforms. “See, you didn’t have to worry about the roses!”

Yachi nodded, feeling pleasantly surprised. This was not the outcome she expected, but she can feel a warmth spreading from her heart, and a happiness bubbling inside. “You both helped me feel less shy and it was nice to find out that you also go out of your way to help everyone. I look up to you both so much.”

“Yachi, you inspired us and made us get our act together, and you do it without powers too,” Kageyama added, his face matching Hinata's and talking a bit more softly than usual.

Hinata pulled the three of them into a hug. “I like you both so much, so can we all date now?”

The three of them settled into a sort of group cuddle, and decided to go to the park nearby Yachi’s place to talk more and relax, now in a romantic relationship. 

Yachi may have felt like an extra in someone else’s story, and would never experience this much change so quickly, but with her boys by her side? Yeah, she felt a little extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
